Enemy Desires
by Ferny1F
Summary: Sometimes the love of your life turns out to be the one you've hated for most of your life. Just a warning: Ash doesn't get with Mary in this, it's a character I made up. I'm not sure if that's allowed but there you go.
1. Chapter 1

**UPDATE: I have changed the name of the girl to be more suited for her personality and to anyone who doesn't like that Mary isn't Ash's love interest can get stuffed. I've read plenty of other fan fiction that does the same thing and there's nothing wrong with it. It's the same fandom with a different love interest. **

I pulled the hood of my hoodie up over my head to cover my face as I walked through the streets. This was vampire territory. I couldn't take my chances here, couldn't make a single mistake on my mission. One mistake would surely cost me my life. Succeeding would mean getting vital information. I just had to get the right vamp. One that couldn't read my mind and tell that I wasn't a member of the society they called the Night World. I shivered. It was a chilly night so I stuffed my hands in my pockets and trudged down to the bar called Wacky Wallies.

I managed to slip past the bouncer since he was dealing with some trouble-some humans. The club was a Vampire's only club. No humans allowed. These types of clubs were all over the place and humans, being the stupid creatures that we are, always tried to weasel our way in. It almost never worked unless we were with a vampire. The people that were, were traitors to our kind. Socializing with the enemy, it made my stomach churn.

My eyes scanned the crowds of dancing bodies. The faces I saw were unrecognizable. This was good. My little tribe of resisting humans were making quite a reputation among the undead. Ok of course it was also not good at the same time because we had killing machines out there searching for us to take us in to be blood slaves for some royal vampire family. Just the thought of being a blood slave made me want to shoot myself so I wouldn't have to bear the humility.

There was an empty booth near the exit so I took it. I knew my mysterious air would keep most unwanted things away. I hoped. I was hoping my mental shield was strong enough, knowing any vampire would come and strike up a conversation out of curiosity. In my mind, I hoped a non-mind reading vamp would talk.

As the night wore on, nothing happened. Nothing talked to me and no fights broke out. It was disappointing so I decided it was time to slip our and head back to headquarters. A chill swept through my body as the room went quiet. Coincidently, as soon as I stood up. My breath caught in my throat. There was no way they could of recognized me. My hood was covering my face completely.

Two low growls sounded from one side of the room and I knew it wasn't me so I took the chance to face the drama. I recognized a pale faced vampire and a hairy werewolf. Mortal enemies. This could get juicy. I just hoped there wasn't any stupid humans around to jump into the action to stop it because then I would have to jump in and save-

My thoughts were cut short just as, you guessed it, a stupid human stepped in-between the men. I carefully pushed my way though incase I had to quickly jump in. Experienced Night World creature killer, that was me. I lived for a good fight.

"Break it up guys," said the stupid girl.

"Get out of here Amy," growled the one that was probably a werewolf. I could see his muscles tightening and his skin rippling. Oh my god he was going to change right there. Typically, I was too distracted to watch the change what with it trying to rip my throat out and all.

"No, let her stay, she'll make a nice snack for later," the vampire guy smirked. His eyes flickered over towards me. "And so will you." I tried to look nonchalant even though his telling I was human unnerved me a bit.

I weighed my chances of grabbing the girl from the middle of them and making it out alive. My chances were slim to none because of the fact that there was a whole club of vamps behind me waiting to take a bite out of my neck and suck me dry.

There was nothing I could do here so I carefully pushed my way through the crowd to get out as quickly as I could. Getting home was going to be tricky. I knew that any of them vampires could follow me. I stole a glance over my shoulder and saw no one making their way out of the front door so I shed my hoodie and pulled my hair up so they wouldn't easily tell it was me and made my getaway.

My little tribe of resisting humans wasn't all that big, there was about maybe five of us but we were trying to recruit more people to help bring the vampires down. At the beginning, we didn't know each other but we quickly grew fond of each other when we found out we all wanted the same thing. There was Zesty, who's real name is lost in his own memory since he won't tell us, and then there's Paco who doesn't have a nickname, we just call him Paco since he's Mexican. Cherry was a guy, real name Michael but he liked cherries so much his nickname became Cherry. There was another reason he was called Cherry but we'll find that out later. Popper was another and he was second craziest, next to me of course, because he liked things that popped. We all secretly wondered if he was crazy but he got things done so we couldn't complain. Then there was me, Livy. I was basically the one who came up with the idea to start a group of resistance and go into hiding. I was grateful when they were all for it and we were soon just all one big happy family.

You may think that our headquarters was all junky and not very high-tech but it was. It clean, even if five teenagers were running the place. Our headquarters were very high tech and well designed even though it took a little while to get the design down but Popper was a big techie so he could do anything that had to do with technology. He was kind of like the Iggy in our group and by that I mean he could turn anything into a bomb. It was actually kind of scary because he could hide a bomb anywhere on his body.

I glanced around as I walked around the corner that would take me down the alley to our hideout. It was safe so I quickly ran down and knocked on the door. The little peep hole slid open to reveal Cherries ocean blue eyes.

"Password," came his deep voice authoritive voice.

"Come on Cherry you know it's me, let me in."

"You know the rules Livy, you have to give me the password or you can say the secret phrase."

I sighed. "Popper template," I said. The door opened to reveal Cherry's tall lanky body.

"Aw, you should of said the phrase."

"I'm not giving you the satisfaction," I replied as I stalked in. Cherry had a big self esteem that rubbed my side wrong and I hated it. He thought he was such hot stuff. He wasn't of course, but he thought so because he had muscles which were so not that hot.

"Heeeey!" came the chorus of my friends' voices as I walked into our relaxing area. I plopped down onto my bean bag chair that no one else was allowed to use.

"You weren't successful?" Popper asked.

"No, but I almost saw a fight. I got out of there because the vamp knew I was human."

"You weren't followed?"

"No, I made sure."

"Good girl. Shame you didn't get any info though."

"I know, we still have time though. I can go out tomorrow." An idea popped into my head but I didn't like it. "Maybe we should try and get with a vamp, since spying and hoping isn't working. Maybe seduction will." All four heads turned to look at me with owl eyes.

"And get caught and get killed or worse, taken in to be blood slaves? No thank you," Paco said.

"It was just an idea."

"I think you could do it, Livy. You can get out of things, you're smart and you're dead sexy," Cherry said, pulling the hair tie out that held up my pony tail.

"Shut up Cherry."

"It was a compliment darling," he said, popping a cherry into his mouth. "Although I don't think it's a good idea to get close to vampires but you've been at this game longer than any of us."

"You want me to get killed so you can run the place don't you?"

"No! That's the last thing on my mind believe me!"

I couldn't believe the words that came out of my mouth next. "I'll do it." Every ones eyes got even bigger.

"You're crazy," Popper said.

"I know but so are you."

"True."

"You shouldn't do this, Livy," Zesty said, walking in. He wasn't one to say much unless he thought it was important. "You're risking your life just to find out some information."

"Well someone's got to do it."

"No they don't, we just need more time."

"We don't have time Zesty! The humans are basically slaves for the vampires! How long before they take over completely? Someone has to stop them and that requires information. You know they can control your mind right? Well they can and they can make you do whatever you want. That's why I stress you work on shielding your mind."

He narrowed his eyes at me and stalked off down the hall to his room. It wasn't the first time we argued, we did it all the time. I knew he was right though; I shouldn't do it. But I had to. The information we needed was too important.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shut up Cherry." I got out of my bean bag and went down to my room. Our rooms weren't that big, but they were cozy and we didn't really spend that much time in them anyway. I lied down in my bed and thought about tomorrow, when I would go out and try to seduce a vampire. Cherry may be confident in my abilities to seduce but I wasn't. Of course, Cherry was after me all the time so I didn't think he was one to judge that.

I fell asleep quickly and slept in late. I hardly ever slept in late. I was up at three o' clock.

"Oh look who decided to get up," Paco said when I walked into our designated kitchen area.

"Shut up." Cherry came over to sniff me.

"You need a shower," he stated.

"You need a life."

"All I need is you babe," he teased and hopped away as I went to punch him. I stalked out and went to grab some clothes to shower. Our showers were high school locker room style, not by choice, but they had curtains for privacy, mostly my privacy because I'm the only girl, and stocked towels and soap and the works.

I quickly washed myself and got dressed just incase Cherry decided to come down like he had a habit of doing. Honestly that boy should know by now he's not going to get any. Teenage boys, what are you going to do?

"Hungry?" Zesty asked when I reappeared.

"No, I have business to do today. I'll eat later." I slipped out to my room to put on some of my better clothes and laced up my chucks and walked back out. "If I'm not back by midnight, I would start worrying."

I made my escape to the door but Cherry stepping front of me, blocking the door.

"Come on Cherry, I don't have time for this." We were too close.

"I just want you to promise to be careful. I know you can get reckless sometimes."

"I know, Cherry, just let me get this over with as soon as possible."

"No, I want to do something first."

"God Cherry! What?" I snapped. He surveyed my eyes before wrapping an arm around my waist and kissing me. I pushed him away and he fell on the floor so I felt kind of bad. "I'm sorry," I said, holding my hand out. He took it and I helped him up.

"I kiss you and you push me down?"

"I didn't mean for you to fall, I'm sorry. Why did you kiss me?"

"I wanted to do that since I met you."

"Well you did it now let me through." Cherry stepped aside and I brushed passed him and slipped outside.

I had no feelings for Cherry. Well, ok, I did but it was like the feelings you felt towards a brother.

God I seriously couldn't believe I was doing this. I was pretty sure something snapped in my brain yesterday that was making me go crazy. So here I was, walking down the street to a nearby club in search of a vampire to seduce. The nearest club that hosted both vampires and humans was only a couple blocks away so I went there.

The bouncer smiled at me and waved me inside and I was suddenly nervous. I always hated the fang-bangers, the girls who banged vampires, and this was the perfect place to go to pick up fang-bangers if you were a vampire looking for a fun time. I usually avoided this place.

Almost immediately, a dark haired vampire boy stepped up to me. "Hey honey, you lookin' for a good time?" His eyes were trained on my neck and I fidgeted, uncomfortable talking to the enemy like this. Don't get me wrong, I could flirt like a whore when I wanted to but this was a vampire and flirting wasn't exactly on the top of my list. Staking them was more likely to be on the top.

"You know it," I managed. The boy winked at me.

"I'm Quinn. What's your name sweet cheeks?"

There was no way I could tell him my real name so I lied. "Sasha."

"Mm, pretty name." Quinn's arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me close. In all my life, I had never been touched by a vampire this way. Usually it was in a 'I want to kill you' way but this was an 'I want you' way that I wasn't used to. Cherry was the only person who ever touched me like that. Not that Quinn touching me was any better; Cherry's touch was much more pleasant.

"Thank you."

"You dance?" he asked, motioning to the dance floor.

Feeling bold, I nodded my head. His face lit up with a grin and he yanked me onto the pulsing dance floor.

The DJ started blasting Take it Off by Ke$ha. I thought it was very fitting since vampires were freaks and this is usually where the freaks went but hey, this was my jam. My body automatically started moving to the beat.

If Cherry were here, he would be jealous because I was losing myself in the music and bumping and grinding Quinn. Equally, he did too. The lyrics were pouring out of my mouth and straight at Quinn and I couldn't stop it. My actions were linked to the lyrics. If you ever heard the song, you would know. Despite myself, I forgot I was dancing with a thing I was supposed to stake but for now, I was enjoying myself. I can't remember the last time I had this much fun.

Out of nowhere, I got a crippling headache. My knees sank out from under me the pain was so bad. Quinn caught me. "What's wrong?" he asked, eyes glittering.

"Headache," I groaned. It was getting worse fast. The thumping music wasn't helping any. I had to get out of here. "I have to go." I pushed away from him hard, but he didn't move. I pushed through the crowd holding my head until I gratefully walked through the door. The fresh air didn't help at all, it anything it made it worse. I leaned against the wall, holding my head, and slid down the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

"Livy? Oh Jesus, what happened? Did one of them bite you?" Soft hands ran across my neck, checking for bites. "Livy! Jesus, talk to me! You're freaking paler than normal!" The only thing I could manage to do was look at Cherry. I tried to get up off the ground but that only resulted in falling into Cherry's arms. Why was I so weak? Good lord this was so strange. All I was doing was dancing.

Then I blacked out. The last thing I remember was looking at Cherry's concerned face.

"Livy?" I heard Cherry say faintly. A wet rag was being pressed against my forehead.

"Cherry?"

"Oh my god she lives! What happened? I was talking down the street to go scout and you looked like you were about to pass outside the fang-banger club and then you did!"

"I was just…inside dancing with this guy when I got this really bad headache. I thought it was the music but it got worse when I went outside. Then you showed up, I don't know what happened."

"You tried to stand up and you passed out. You scared the crap out of me Olivia! I thought they got to you!"

"Since when are you so sweet and caring? You're usually cocky," I pointed out.

"You freaking scared the crap out of my! You want me to act cocky?" he asked incredulously.

"No, not really."

"Livy!" came a chorus of voices as the rest of our little crew came in. Paco gave me a tight hug.

"I'm glad you're not part of the fanged hoard," Paco said to me.

"Me too."

"Err, guys? Can we kind of have a minute here?" Cherry said pushing his way in.

"Oh, sorry, we'll just…leave." I watched as they all filed out, leaving me alone with Cherry. He sat down on my bed and smoothed my hair away from my face.

"We need to talk, Olivia."

"About what?"

"I…the kiss. You didn't like it…did you?" He couldn't be serious. The guy practically drooled whenever I walked into a room and when he kisses me, it's the most random, un-romantic thing in the world and he asks me if I liked it. Honestly, guys were so stupid and clueless.

"You randomly kisses me. You know how I like my kisses."

"…How?" he asked, curiosity all up in his tone.

"First kisses should be romantic and thoughtful. Not spur of the moment things. You were awful by the way, how many girls have you kisses? Obviously not many based on your performance."

Cherry looked embarrassed. "You were my first kiss."

"And here you put on you're such a ladies man."

"I am! The ladies flock to me, but that doesn't mean I've kissed a girl before."

"Well you need way more experience."

"If it helps, even though you pushed me, you were excellent." I smiled at him. "So do you know what causes it? Your headache I mean."

"No, I don't know what it could be either." I shivered. What if it had something to do with Quinn, the vampire I was dancing with?

"You're scared." It wasn't a question. He stated it as a fact.

I sighed.

"Leave me alone Cherry. I just want to sleep."

"Okay, I'll leave you alone now." Cherry kissed my forehead then left me alone to figure out how I _really _felt about him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Livy? Oh Jesus, what happened? Did one of them bite you?" Soft hands ran across my neck, checking for bites. "Livy! Jesus, talk to me! You're freaking paler than normal!" The only thing I could manage to do was look at Cherry. I tried to get up off the ground but that only resulted in falling into Cherry's arms. Why was I so weak? Good lord this was so strange. All I was doing was dancing.

Then I blacked out. The last thing I remember was looking at Cherry's concerned face.

"Livy?" I heard Cherry say faintly. A wet rag was being pressed against my forehead.

"Cherry?"

"Oh my god she lives! What happened? I was talking down the street to go scout and you looked like you were about to pass outside the fang-banger club and then you did!"

"I was just…inside dancing with this guy when I got this really bad headache. I thought it was the music but it got worse when I went outside. Then you showed up, I don't know what happened."

"You tried to stand up and you passed out. You scared the crap out of me Olivia! I thought they got to you!"

"Since when are you so sweet and caring? You're usually cocky," I pointed out.

"You freaking scared the crap out of my! You want me to act cocky?" he asked incredulously.

"No, not really."

"Livy!" came a chorus of voices as the rest of our little crew came in. Paco gave me a tight hug.

"I'm glad you're not part of the fanged hoard," Paco said to me.

"Me too."

"Err, guys? Can we kind of have a minute here?" Cherry said pushing his way in.

"Oh, sorry, we'll just…leave." I watched as they all filed out, leaving me alone with Cherry. He sat down on my bed and smoothed my hair away from my face.

"We need to talk, Olivia."

"About what?"

"I…the kiss. You didn't like it…did you?" He couldn't be serious. The guy practically drooled whenever I walked into a room and when he kisses me, it's the most random, un-romantic thing in the world and he asks me if I liked it. Honestly, guys were so stupid and clueless.

"You randomly kisses me. You know how I like my kisses."

"…How?" he asked, curiosity all up in his tone.

"First kisses should be romantic and thoughtful. Not spur of the moment things. You were awful by the way, how many girls have you kisses? Obviously not many based on your performance."

Cherry looked embarrassed. "You were my first kiss."

"And here you put on you're such a ladies man."

"I am! The ladies flock to me, but that doesn't mean I've kissed a girl before."

"Well you need way more experience."

"If it helps, even though you pushed me, you were excellent." I smiled at him. "So do you know what causes it? Your headache I mean."

"No, I don't know what it could be either." I shivered. What if it had something to do with Quinn, the vampire I was dancing with?

"You're scared." It wasn't a question. He stated it as a fact.

I sighed.

"Leave me alone Cherry. I just want to sleep."

"Okay, I'll leave you alone now." Cherry kissed my forehead then left me alone to figure out how I _really _felt about him.


	5. Chapter 5

"I remember you," he said. I stood up and reached down inside my left boot where I always kept my stake. The vampire didn't hesitate one second. He jumped and pinned me against the wall with his covered arms. "I know who you are."

"W-What are you talking about?" In the faint light, I could see that his eyes were black as coal.

"You're that girl, the one we all talk about. You're the leader of that big group of resisting humans."

"I am not! I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I can read your mind, little human. A friend of mine saw to that, you remember him? His name is Quinn." Recognition dawned on me. "Ah, so you do remember."

"Did I pass out because of him?" I asked.

"You sure did. But you weren't supposed to leave," he said, his eyes narrowing. "Quinn was supposed to take you with him after you passed out but he let you go, convinced you wouldn't go far and look, here you are, still free."

"Well it seems I'm smarter than a vampire then." He growled, the sound coming deep within his chest. "Growling isn't going to intimidate or scare me if that's what you're trying to do. Do you have any idea who many vampires have growled at me?" His eyes narrowed even more. Back talking vampires was always a sure fire way to grind their gears. It was a technique I always used to initiate a fight.

I started to feel a pressure on my head, much like the pressure I felt the day I passed out. I looked at him in horror. When I went to open my mouth to smart off, I went limp, the world went dark and I passed out.

When I opened my eyes god knows how long later, I was tied up in the back of a van. My hands were tied in front of me and my ankles were bound together. Pushing myself up proved to be difficult but I managed. The doors swung open, revealing darkness and two people standing.

"Looks like our little resistor is awake!" God I really hate vampires. A guy I recognized as Quinn pulled me out and threw me over his shoulder. I bounced along on his shoulder, not enjoying the view of his butt, going where, I had no idea. The ground went from dirt, to concrete to finally a classy, hardwood floor as we went through a door.

"Should we show her?" I heard Quinn ask someone.

"We should, it'll be nice to see her reaction."

Quinn took me up a several flights of stairs into an office slash bedroom sort of thing.

"Ah, thank you Ash. You always bring such fine human to me," came a new voice. I was guessing the guy I ran into was the one called Ash. At least he was cute. I turned my head to look in his direction. Nice butt too. "Put her down and leave us. I'm hungry and since she's here now, I think I'll have her."

Quinn dropped me unkindly on the floor. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Ash watching me. I swear he looked sad before walking out with Quinn. I wasn't aware that vampires could show sadness. I was snapped out of my thoughts when the stranger grabbed me by the front of my shirt and pulled off the floor.

"You're very pretty, you know that?" He whispered into my ear. I felt teeth brush against my neck. Pointy teeth. Fangs. I never had and never have wanted to have my blood sucked by a vampire and here it was getting ready to happen. I would rather die than be a blood slave! I could feel the pressure increase on my neck then fangs piercing my skin. I couldn't help it, I screamed. It's a known fact that when you unwillingly give blood it hurt. It's not like giving blood at all, it feels like the life is being drained out of you.

He eventually stopped and threw me on the ground like a mistreated dog. I heard him sigh pleasantly and lick his lips. "You taste delicious, I'll be having more of you soon. I'm in no need of you anymore, be gone! Ash! Come and get this livestock!" The door opened and I was too weak to look. Light footsteps made their way towards me and in a matter of seconds, I was being lifted up in strong arms and being carried off. I was thrown over a shoulder roughly this time. Ash was carrying me in his arms like I might break, like porcelain. Yeah, I was weak now, but what did he care?

"How are you feeling?" he asked me. I didn't answer. "Don't be stubborn, I'm trying to be nice. He fed a lot, I can tell. You're pale and weaker than a normal feeding."

"What do you care?" I weakly managed.

"You would be surprised."

"Are you going to steal my blood too?" I asked.

"No, I'm not allowed and even if I was, I wouldn't."

"Why? You're a vampire, you defy laws, that's what you do."

Ash snorted. "You have no idea how much I have changed. Before, I would jump on that opportunity, but not now." I looked into his eyes. They looked like green emeralds.

"Why is that?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"You probably haven't heard about this, but there is this thing called the soul mate principal."

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's complicated, but it basically means that every person has one person they are right for."

"So what does that have to do with anything?"

"I think I've found my soul mate even though I thought the whole idea was stupid."


	6. Chapter 6

**UPDATE: I know I haven't updated this in a while, but I've started working on it again so hopefully I can post chapter 7 here soon. **

"How do you know?"

"I can feel the connection. You feel electricity whenever you touch. I've only touched her once. The thing is, being in love with a human…it's forbidden but I don't really get why. Humans know about us anyway."

"It's…er..I mean…she's a human?" I asked.

Ash chuckled. I felt his body shake slightly. "Yes, she is. And she is quite feisty."

"Who is it?" I was honestly curious. What can I say, I was a sucker for love. It was strange to think though that vampires were capable of such emotions.

"I have to put you down to tell you," he said.

"Why?"

"Just trust me." I snorted. Right, trust a vampire. As if reading my thoughts, Ash chuckled again and gently set me on my feet. I wobbled, but he steadied me. "I want to try something but you probably won't like it. You promise not to freak out a stake me?"

"I'm not making promises."

Ash sighed. "Just don't hit me. I'm sure you have a stake hidden somewhere we couldn't get to."

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response." His eyes were golden when I looked into them. The intensity of his gaze made me blush. Cherry was the only one who could do that.

Cherry. Everyone must have been so worried about me.

Ash gently and carefully took my hand, grabbing a finger before taking my whole hand in his. I noted his eyes couldn't settle on one color as soon as his skin touched my arm. That wasn't all. The same electricity I felt the first day I met him coursed through me. I gasped and pulled away.

"You felt it too," Ash stated calmly, almost like it was normal.

"What is it?" I demanded.

"Our soul mate connection. Do you remember the day you ran into me and I help you up? I know you felt the electricity. So did I, that was why I dropped you and ran."

"I…I remember. I didn't understand. We are soul mates? How?"

"Yes. I…because of you, I've changed. You may not notice it, but others have. I used to hate humans, they were only toys to me. Now I…I don't."

"So I'm soul mates with a vampire?" I asked in shock. This couldn't be happening. I could barely sort out my feelings for Cherry, now I had to contend with feelings for a vampire!

"I knew you wouldn't like it." He looked upset as he let go of my hand and the electricity faded away, leaving a tingling sensation behind. No, he looked like a hurt cat. Maybe vampires were capable of loving emotions after all.

"No, I…It's just…" I stopped. How was I supposed to finish that?

"I understand. It's hard to accept that one person that is right for it is part of the species you have grown to hate. But please, understand this. We are no bad people, Olivia, we do what we have to do to survive just like you. We have to feed off living things but we don't have to kill to feed. Hell, we don't even need to feed off humans. Some of us though are bad and kill when they feed. Hunter for example, the man you were just with. They don't care, the way I used to be. I promise you, I will not let you get hurt for as long as you're here. If I can, I'll try and get you out."

"I still don't see why you care so much."

"It's my way of redeeming my past. That and it would kill me to have anything happen to you. Quite literally." Ash moved his head to kiss my forehead. I closed my eyes and let the warm electricity wash over me. "Come on, I need to take you to the rest of the…humans."

We walked but nothing was said until we stopped at an ancient looking door. "I'll try and get you out of this, I swear."

"And what about the others? You can't just save me and leave them!" I snapped.

"I know, I'll try. But I need you to listen, don't take it the wrong way if I'm mean. I have to keep up appearances around here."

"Alright." I stared at him.

"One more thing. Watch what you say. Don't say anything about me and please, most importantly, don't mouth off to Hunter. I couldn't bare to watch him murder you."

"Then just do one more thing for me," I said boldly while at the same time wondering why I wanted this so bad.

"Anything."

"Kiss me."

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"You're ruining the moment Ash."

Ash smiled at me and gently put his arms around my waist and pulled me against him. With his free hand, he lifted my chin up lightly and cupped it gently like I was a fragile doll that might break. His eyes were unsettled again like they were when he touched me. Slowly his lips touched mine and the electricity sensation heightened. It was a slow, sweet kiss, nothing too major or dramatic. He pulled me closer to his body when we stopped.

"Did I ruin the moment?" He asked, smirking.

"You most certainly did not," I replied, a little breathless and confused. It was what I wanted my first kiss to be, not the sloppy one Cherry gave me.

"I have to let you go now. Remember, not a word." He kissed me again before leaning forward to open the door and lightly push me in. Behind me, the door slammed and I was left with a room full of people I didn't know.

"Oh look, new meat!" one of them said, a girl.

"That's just not any new meat, that's _the _meat!" replied another.

"What are you talking about?"

"You mean you don't know who that is?" The girl looked shocked at the blank faces. "You guys ever of that big group of people bent on destroying the vampires? That's the girl that created it! Tell them, Olivia! Tell them it's you!"

"Yes, it's me," I said, a little surprised.

"My name is Isabella! Are you here on some great mission to bring down the blood slave trade?" She asked. I hesitated, not sure whether or not I should be truthful.

"No, I got captured like the rest of you. I was working on it though, before this happened." Which was partly true, I was. I just hadn't got that far yet. Maybe I could do something useful while I was in here. Like break out without Ash's help. I could do it, I'm sure. I was good at organizing and coordinating people to do things. It would be risky though. I wasn't going to risk it. I guess I would have to rely on a vampires help. Unwillingly.

"Oh," Isabella said, looking disappointed. Well tough luck for you!

"I'm not superman, I can't do everything!" I snapped. She looked shocked and didn't bother with a retort. "So I need details if I'm going to be of any use here."

"What kind of details?" one of the girls asked.

"Like your names, what parts of this place you've seen, things like that. Oh and not to mention how many vampires are here on any given time. Do they have other rooms where they keep the rest or is this it?"

"As far as we know, there's a few more rooms, about one or two with about the same amount," Isabelle told.

They couldn't tell me a whole lot of useful information. Most of it was iffy so I couldn't be sure. I did get all of their names though. Occasionally, Quinn or someone would come in and pull one of them out but that was the only interaction we ever had. I was kind of wishing Ash would come in.


End file.
